Furball
by NotYourAveragePenAndPaper
Summary: Written for My Ciel, as she has a fondness for wearing cat ears whilst bossing me about. Slight Sebastian/Ciel but mainly fluff. Enjoy.


Note: This little piece was inspired by your strange infatuation with the thought of Ciel as a cat. Yes, I did wear the cat ears while writing this. FOR INSPIRATION ONLY. Enjoy, Young Master.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Furball<strong>_

The silver haired Earl of Phantomhive rolled his shoulders, enjoying the way each sinew of his upper back popped into place as he stretched and yawned vigorously. He splayed his hands in front of him, rump in the air as each vertebra in his spine snapped to attention.

"Excuse me, My Lord. It's time to wake up." A deep voice rumbled as the young master gave a light pout at the opening door and the black figure who entered. Said black butler, opened the window blinds with his signature smirk in place as the fuzzy haired one dropped back onto the bed.

"Sebastian, I want 5 more minutes."

The butler gave a small chuckle as he turned to his contractor. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I canno-" The raven haired butler's red eyes grew and his mouth dropped open. "M-my Lord, you- you're..!"

The disheveled one stared up at the blubbering fool. "Sebastian, spit it out. I don't have all day. What is my schedule?" But the servant in question, refused to answer. Instead, his face went stoic as he strode to the bed and loomed over his master. "S-sebastian?" A large white gloved hand reached over the young lord and proceeded to scratch his fluffy hair. Ciel was bewildered as he opened the eyes he'd subconsciously clenched. "What are you- " His breath hitched as something was scratched that quite liked the contact.

"My Lord," Sebastian rumbled as he withdrew his hand, Ciel's head attempting to follow. "It seems that in the matter of the night, you've grown kitten's ears and matching tail." He grasped and stroked the twitching tail to emphasize his point. "Yowch!" Ciel yelped. "That hurt, you imbecile!"

Sebastian stepped back and bowed. "Forgive me. What shall I do in this case?" Ciel was silent a moment. "Send Meyrin, Finny and Bard on some errand in town. In the meantime, we shall begin the day as usual." The raven butler put hand over nonexistent heart and smiled. "Yes, My Lord. This morning's breakfast is pancakes with raspberries from the fields of-" He stopped abruptly, looking at his master who'd shoved his face into his pillow and muttering something. A bemused grin befell the demon as he rested a knee on the bed. "I' m sorry, My Lord? Could you repeat that?" The earl, who had looked up with a pout, shoved his face further into the downy softness. The devil grinned at the expression.

"I'm not going to hear you like that, Young Master."

"I want tuna and some milk..." Ciel lifted his head and muttered, only to swing around and growl at the butler. "And don't laugh! This is a terrible situation. I ORDER you to figure out how to change me back." He paused. "After breakfast, that is."

The butler gave a deep bow and exited the sun filled room, leaving his master to sulk. Once he was sure the 3 other servants had left the Phantomhive residence, the young kitten rolled out of bed. Not bothering to change his night clothing (the shirt covered what it needed), he meandered into the dining hall, his breakfast request laid out on the long cherry wood table on flowery porcelain. Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian's extravagance. Honestly, he was most likely enjoying this. The master sat down and began to dine on the tender fish. When all that remained were bones, he licked his lips, looking across the table at the milk... in a saucer. He was going to order Sebastian to kill himself, really he was.

With ears swiveled back, Ciel made his way to the other side of the table, leaning on the chair lightly to lap at the milk. His tail swung in the air, attempting to maintain balance as the last few drops were licked from his lips. Still, business needed to be done. The cat boy jumped from the table, and began to make his way to his office, ignoring the piercing feeling of two scarlet eyes following his tail.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian. This is an order. DO. NOT. LAUGH." The demon immediately silenced his giggles as he looked up at his young master who was currently in a tree. Yes, a tree. "My Lord, first it's kidnappings, losing your memories, and now this?" A bemused smirk befell the demon.<p>

"Shut up, Sebastian. I order you to get me down immediately." Ciel growled out, clutching onto the tree branch for dear life. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian opened his arms, beckoning to the cat eared male. "Wh-what in the world are you doing?" The raven blinked.

"Why, I'm getting you down, my Lord. This is how you get cats out of trees! Come here, kitty, kitty." Ciel flushed. He looked around, the height was dizzying. How did he even get up here? Oh yes, that damned bird. Still, he was nervous. "You... You'll catch me, won't you? That's an order!" There was an unspoken 'Yes, my lord,' as Ciel lunged out of the tree, arms outstretched and eyes clamped shut. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" he thought as he continued to fall, but was halted. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the arms of his smiling butler.

"Are you alright, young master?"

"Ahem. Well, then, yes. Thank you. Now, there's work to be done! Set me down and get to it!"

A bemused smile and a bow. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>"Young Master? I've brought you an afternoon snack." The butler called, knocking on the large mahogany door. "Master?" Opening said door, the butler encountered a pair of twitching cat ears.<p>

"Really, master?" The young boy had fallen asleep with his chair turned to the windows so he was napping in a sun spot. Setting down the tray of milk, the butler strode to the table. As usual, barely any work done. It was a miracle the Funtom Company still ran as well as it did. With a heaving sigh, he turned to the chair but paused. The glint of the sun off Ciel's hair and flickering ears highlighted the alabaster skin and perfectly shaped features expected of someone his status. Sebastian hesitantly reached out before pulling his hand back, only to extend it again and run a gloved hand through silky locks. "Gorgeous," he whispered. Leaning back, he smiled, picking up the tray and exiting the room.

"Enjoy your nap, My Lord."

* * *

><p>"Still nothing?" Ciel's eyes were pleading, only to dim when his butler's response was a head shake. Fisting his hands into his bed sheets and ears sliding into a defeated position, Ciel burrowed into his bed. "Alright then. We will resume tomorrow. Good night." Silence. "Well? Why haven't you left?" Sebastian remained rooted in place.<p>

"Forgive me, my Lord. I was merely thinking. What is it you humans always say in your fairy tales?"

Ciel cocked a brow. "That the spell will be broken with a kiss? So, what of it?" His eyes immediately widened. "You are NOT to bring Elizabeth here!"

The butler merely smiled, breaking his statuesque posture as he strode to the bed. Bringing a knee up onto the bed, he leaned over his master whose ears had returned to a defensive position against his head. His tail swung furiously, showing nervousness. How cute. "Not what I was referring to, my Lord." Before Ciel could utter an order, the raven swooped in, capturing the young lord's lips with his own. The kitten flung open the eyes he didn't know he'd shut, before slowly letting them fall closed. Sebastian's lips were soft and warm, much unlike how he'd imagined them. Their lips and tongues moved in a clumsy dance, the raven taking the lead and the kitten trying to keep up, but neither complained until, finally, Ciel's fists on the butler's chest signified the non-demon required air.

Ciel tried to catch his breath as Sebastian stood, signature smirk on his face. "Perhaps we shall break the spell, my Lord." The young master could only look up at the butler with dazed look. The taller chuckled, scratching behind the silver cat ears until a tell-tale purr emerged from his contented Lord who quickly fell into a slumber. "Goodnight, my little kitten." The raven murmured, blowing out the candelabra.

The next morning, the silver haired earl awoke from dreams of cat-eared princes and demon loves to a significantly cat-ear-less head. As for the tail however...

"SEBASTIAN!"

Fin.


End file.
